Looking Back Moving Forward
by jasw494
Summary: When evil changes your past and threatens your whole future you fight to prevent this from happening. This is the journey Leah's daughter will have to go through to keep her family from breaking and her mother from dying. But who knows how much more her future will be affected by her presence in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Well This is my First twilight Story and this idea has been rolling inside my head for months hope you like it, reviews are highly appreciated and at the end of the chapter you will find a little question I would like answered in your reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only Arianna and a few new characters that will show up.

**Chapter 1- Diving In**

It was a cold and quiet night, no wolves patrolling the Woods they were all sitting in a living room praying and hoping that their pack sister would survive the night, none of them were used to seen her so week and helpless, this was not the same girl who had made their lives a living hell back in the day, with her tough attitude and Sharp tongue. A young woman was watching them from her spot near the large window, Arianna could hardly stand been in the house with all of them, the anger, hate and sadness coming from them and her younger brother was suffocating her. She could see the tears rolling down his face and how he was biting his fist to keep himself from breaking down in front of all of them. He loved his mother, he was a momma's boy there was no doubt about it and losing her was going to kill him, but she was determined to prevent that from happening.

She turned and walked away from them and moved towards her parent's room and the scene she found there broke her heart and she finally allowed the tears to flow. He father was her hero, the one responsible for keeping them safe and to see him so broken was killing her, the look of total despair on her dads face was terrible, he looked thin and tired sitting next to her mom holding her hand and begging her to hold on to keep fighting, to stay with him. He kept reminding her of all the hardships they had faced, of the people who had opposed to them, of everything they had to overcome to be together. She could see the pain he was feeling at watching his wife, the woman he loved, the one who had healed him, fought for him and showed him what true love really was die slowly and painfully. This was worse that any torture her father had ever faced in his past. The silence in the room was enough to allow Arianna to listen to her father cursing the name of the ones responsible for this. It was too much for her, she had to get out it was dangerous when Arianna felt trapped, she turned and ran to the back door and headed into the woods far away from her broken family.

He body phased the moment her feet touched the ground, she allowed her wolf to be free and her pain forced her to run faster. She didn't stop, the woods blurred around her, one thing she had inherited from her mom was her speed as a wolf and this always helped when she wanted to get away from everything, she didn't know where she was going she just wanted to escape the pain, images of her parents happy, laughing and dancing, of them sharing family nights of years of love and safety kept invading her mind. She was going to do this she was going to repair the damage and get her family to be what they were, her mother would be the strong warrior she had always been and her father would smile once again, she was not going to allow them to win and if this did not work, she was going to kill each and every one of them.

They would pay for taking her family, for killing her mother all because of jealousy, temper tantrums and a stupid fight for power. She reached the spot with the hidden pond and phased back to human, the one good thing about Arianna was she did not rip through her clothes when she phased she hated when the other wolves had to go looking for clothes. And she was sure her father was glad that her daughter did not have to be naked every time her wolf took over her body. Arianna kept pacing the woods, wondering if this little plan was actually going to work or if it was the last crazy option that she had. The witch they had been very clear, she had told Arianna that it had to be her because she could see that she was a daughter willing to do everything in her power to save her mother. Arianna punched the nearest tree and felt it crack and then fall to the ground, this was a nightmare that she desperately wanted to wake up from. It was a good thing that her mate had left to find another way to fix this, if he knew what she was about to do he would return and drag her back into the house and stop her from doing this. He hated when she was in danger, that was the one thing that could really set him off and Arianna was really good at getting herself in trouble, she loved to argue with him and tell him that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself but he would always tell her that there was no need for that because he was the one meant to keep her safe and loved. Between him and her father she felt over protected. She couldn't keep thinking about him, she had to concentrate she was her moms last chance at surviving. The witch had been very specific, she had said _**"you need to wait for the moon to rise, stand in from of the pond, look into the water wait for the reflection of the moon to hit the exact middle of the pond, recite the spell and jump in".**_

This all seemed crazy but Arianna was desperate, all of her faith was placed in this spell, it was the only way to save her mom who was currently fighting for her life in a bed inside her cold and dark bedroom, a place that a few weeks ago was filled with light, love and laughter. All Arianna had to do was close her eyes and she could see her mom and dad playing and laughing in their bed and how her father to win would tickle and kiss her mom. The birthday breakfasts, nights when her brother and she would sneak into their room and ask to sleep with them, the look of concentration on her mother's face as she worked on her Halloween costume because she wanted her little girl to win the contest of best costume at school. Her mom pacing the room at night, trying to calm her bother down, and her dad watching them from the bed. Movie nights spent on the big bed with popcorn and pizza, her mom teaching her how to make the bed because according to her mom a young woman had to be able to perform a few chores at home. Her dad surprising her mom, with presents and so much more.

Now that room smelled like death but she was not going to let those monsters win, she was going to fight just like her mother had taught her all her life. Arianna cried out in pain and desperation and heard a few branches snap and knew she wasn't alone; she took a moment to breathe in the scent and recognized it. Her eyes shifted to show that her wolf was aware of the intrusion. She knew this woman loved her and considered her a second mother but right now she wanted to be alone. Arianna wiped her tears and looked into the darkness waiting for her aunt to come out. _**"I am fine aunt Rose I just need to get ready for this, go back to the house and get dad is almost time"**_ Arianna spoke softly she was angry but she didn't want to offend her aunt.

Rosalie was worried, the scene she had found at Leah's house was heartbreaking; she had run into the woods in search for her niece. She knew the young woman had run away from this Arianna was a lot like Leah, strong, stubborn, never backed down. Rosalie and the she wolf had become best friends through the years, they had a lot in common and when Leah found out she was pregnant she had shared this news with her first and asked her to be Arianna's god mother a thing Rosalie had always been grateful for. She heard the voice of her niece and could see that she had been crying, she had no idea how to help the girl, when Arianna was little and she would get hurt and Leah was not there she would comfort her and make everything okay but this time around there was nothing she could do to comfort her niece. She could see Arianna's eyes that were a clear reminder that no matter how young this girl was she was a predator and hated to be backed into a corner, she nodded and left to go to the house and drag Arianna's dad out of Leah's room and get him to say goodbye to his daughter. Arianna looked up and saw the moon rising, her eyes always glowed when the moon was out, she stood in front of the pond and waited until she smelled him, she turned and saw her dad walking towards her. She ran into his open arms and held him tight. Her dad held her close, he was not okay with this he hated knowing that the task of saving Leah was in their daughters hands, he wanted to take the responsibility and do it himself, protect Arianna keep her safe but he had also heard the witch's words and knew that all he could do was stay with Leah and hope that their daughter would succeed, he hated feeling so week and helpless, he knew that his wife would be glaring at him if she was okay and telling him to man up and that sometimes it was a woman's job to keep her family safe. _**"Please be careful little wolf I can't lose you too and if your mother gets well and something happens to you she will kill me, I love you so much Arianna, please just make sure you come back to us, do not let them take you too, I can't lose you both I won't survive it"**_ her dad whispered in her ear. She smiled at hearing his nickname for her. She nodded kissed him, told him she loved him and asked him to please make sure her mom didn't give up, she just needed a little more time, and she was going to fix this. He promised her he would and moved away. She turned back to the pond took a deep breath, read the spell out loud and jumped into the water hoping and praying that this would work. She felt the water around her and pushed her body hard so she could swim and took a deep breath when she finally hit the surface, she looked around and didn't see her father, she got out of the water and looked around, she ran out of the woods towards her house and saw that it was not built yet, it had worked she was in the past, now all she had to do was find her parents and figure out who was responsible for changing her future and breaking her family.

_-Well there it is the first chapter I hope you like it, I want to hear your opinion, also I love to have my readers involved in my stories, so I have made it clear who is Arianna's mom but her dad is still a mystery so here is a little poll that you can answer to in your reviews and if you do not want to leave a big review just write a name. Candidates are: Jacob Black (big blackwater fan myself) Edward Cullen (don't know why I like these two together) Paul Meraz (they make an explosive pair oh and I do not know Paul's last name) Demetri Volturi ( I blame a few authors in here who have created incredible stories of them) or a new Guy who will be a werewolf but not exactly a shape shifter. There you go let me know and I will update soon._


	2. Author Note

Author Note

Hey guys I wish this were my second chapter because I have it almost ready but sadly is a note asking for a little help. I need a Beta please is urgent but I don't want the normal beta who just corrects grammar and spelling I want someone who will get involved in the story who will give me her or his opinion, make changes if they are needed and help me make this a great story. We can share ideas plan anything in the story. Please if you are interested let me know with a review with your msn name or facebook username and we can get to work on the second chapter.

Thank you for the reviews of the first chapter, I was nervous because I have been away from the writing world for a while.


End file.
